


angel

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angel John, Angel Wings, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub John Deacon, dom veronica tetzlaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: veronica pegs john, who is an actual angel.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends!! i am So sorry this is so late, i've had a very busy few dates. i know i'm still an extra day behind but i promise i'm working on it!! anyways, my prompts for this one were "spread your wings" and "pegging/strap-ons" and immediately my mind went to this, so here we are!

john looks  _ ethereal  _ right now.

granted, that’s probably the natural state of an angel, but especially like this, with his legs spread for veronica to fuck him… she doesn’t think she’s ever seen something more beautiful.

veronica knows it’s impolite to stare, or, at least, it usually is, but she can’t help it, really. and maybe this is an exception. it has to be, right? she has an actual  _ angel  _ in her bed.

it’s not as though this is veronica’s first time seeing john like this. they’ve done…  _ things  _ like this before, but this is different. veronica has never been in charge of john before. up until this point, neither of them has really been “in charge”, so to speak; everything they’ve done until now was mostly just to learn what they were supposed to do. veronica is far from a virgin, but figuring things out with john has been very different to how it usually is with, well, humans. it’s not like john has different anatomy or anything, besides his wings. the difficult thing is that john is so delicate, so fragile and sweet, and veronica was frankly scared to break him. it took john weeks of begging and pleading for her to even  _ consider  _ this, but now she’s awfully glad she gave in.

no one else she’s ever done this with before has looked anywhere  _ near  _ this good. john’s wings had fluttered softly against the sheets as veronica fingered him open, a gentle flush spreading across his body as he gasped and moaned for her. he had gone on about how full he felt as she gave him one, two, three of her fingers, getting him good and ready for her strap. he was so well behaved, straining not to push back against her hand, cock leaking precome onto his pale, soft tummy. 

now veronica is settled between his spread legs, her strap-on harness settled on her hips. john is staring at her, head lifted off the bed so he can get a good look. he’s panting as his eyes scan her body, and veronica can’t help but smirk. he’s so  _ sweet,  _ so respectful, not asking her for a single thing, just waiting patiently until she’ll give it to him.

“can i touch your wings?” veronica breathes, completely unable to take her eyes off them. john’s wings are so  _ sensitive,  _ so receptive to her touch. he’ll get hard and flustered the second she touches them, and she can’t get enough of it.

john flushes deeper before he nods, closing his eyes as he lays back. veronica straddles his hips, careful not to pin her knees on the feathers at the bottom of his wings, and situates herself on john’s tummy.

she can feel the mess of him leaking earlier against her pussy, and she feels herself throb. he gets so messy, so wet just for her.

gently, she runs a finger on the top of john’s left wing. his back arches, shivering below her. when she looks at his skin, she can see the goosebumps forming. she keeps her finger there, stroking gently over and over. john seems almost lulled by the movement, letting his mouth fall open as he breathes heavily.

he jolts in surprise when she stops that and instead begins running a flat palm over his feathers. he gasps, squirming slightly.

“ronnie,” he whimpers, voice soft and needy. when he opens his eyes, they’re pleading and desperate, and veronica can’t say no to him.

“flip over for me,” she instructs, crawling backwards so she’s no longer on top of him. he does as he’s told right away, just like he always does. a satisfied smile crosses her face. she helps him into position so he’s on all fours.

veronica reaches for the lube, pouring some of it into her palm before wrapping her hand around the dildo. she slicks herself up until she’s almost dripping with it. the last thing she wants is to hurt john. it’s merely a coincidence that the idea of his hole slicked up and dripping with lube is so hot it’s making her feel a little dizzy.

“are you ready?” she asks, moving her hand from the strap-on to john’s hole, smearing the leftover lube there. john gasps, nodding frantically.

“yeah, please, ronnie, i’m ready,” he whimpers, finally seeming to lose his composure as he pushes back against veronica’s hand.

she moves her hand then, spreading john’s cheeks before using one of her hands to align the toy with his hole. 

she pushes in slowly, being careful not to go too fast so she doesn’t overwhelm john. he doesn’t seem concerned, though, because he’s writhing around underneath her, trying his best to push back and get more of her inside him. 

“please hurry,” he whines, squirming desperately under her. 

veronica is speechless for a moment as she bottoms out, watching as john takes her all in effortlessly. before she even has a moment to gather herself, he’s desperately bucking his hips back again, trying to fuck himself against her.

“be patient, angel,” she chides. john shivers. “you’ll take what i give you.”

john nods, dropping his head between his shoulders. “i’m sorry,” he murmurs.

veronica starts fucking into him slowly, setting an easy pace. john gasps.

“how’s it feel?” she murmurs, pressing herself against his back as best as she can with his wings preventing her from going completely flat against him.

“good,” he gasps. “so good, so good. faster, please, i need it faster, ronnie,  _ please.” _

she speeds up, only marginally, but it seems to sate john, because instead of whining, he’s moaning now; desperate and high-pitched like veronica has never heard before.

with the hand that’s not on his hip, stabilizing her, she reaches for where john’s wings meet his shoulders, tracing the root of them with her fingers.

“ _ oh,”  _ he moans, shoving back against the strap-on greedily. veronica has never seen him like this, beyond desperate and fucked out already. if it was anyone but john, she would’ve scolded him, maybe even spanked him. but she wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of doing something like that to john. well, unless he asked, which, considering their current situation, doesn’t seem too far off.

his hips meet hers with every quick thrust, producing a filthy sound that fills the room harmoniously with john’s loud whines and moans. he sounds so pretty, it’s like music to veronica’s ears.

she gently plays with his wings, stroking them nice and softly while john moans and writhes under her. she can tell he’s beginning to lose control, bucking her hips back as he tries to get her deeper inside him.

“you’re… you’re filling me up so good, ronnie, it feels so  _ good,”  _ he babbles, barely getting the words out between stuttering moans and aborted breaths. he’s desperate, veronica can tell with every movement, every word he says, every noise he makes.

“are you close, angel boy?” veronica coos, her voice gentle and soothing.

“yes, yeah, it’s-- i’m… please? please touch me,” he gasps, and how could she possibly say no when he begs so nicely?

she presses herself against his back again, as much as she can while still maintaining her steady thrusts, and wraps a hand around john’s cock, gathering the precome beading at the tip and using it to make her hand glide across his cock more easily.

john gasps, bucking his hips forward into her hand and then back against her cock, like he’s torn between what he wants more. veronica sets an easy pace that’s deliciously rhythmic, flicking her wrist quickly just out of time with her thrusts.

he moans, even louder than he has been. “oh, ronnie, that’s good, it’s so good, please, can i finish?” he begs. veronica smiles. he’s always so careful to avoid blasphemy, and she finds it incredibly endearing. it’s one of the many things that makes him so wonderfully pure, and for a moment she’s almost overwhelmed with love until john’s whimpers bring her back to the moment.

“‘course you can come, sweetheart. come for me,” she says, thumbing over his slit as she flicks her wrist again. 

with that, john is coming, all over her hand and his soft little tummy that veronica loves so much. he gasps with the intensity of it, fucking back desperately against her as he rides it out.

after a moment, he whimpers with oversensitivity, and veronica pulls out slowly and carefully, trying not to overstimulate him too much. she helps him roll onto his back, eyeing the mess on his tummy before grabbing a tissue to wipe it up.

“you were so good for me, john,” she praises, gently stroking his chest as he catches his breath. “always so good for me.”

john opens his eyes, beaming up at her lovingly. “you mean it?”

“of course i mean it. you’re the best angel i could ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) i would love to have you! and i take blurb requests over there!


End file.
